Jake Hunter
Jacob "Jake" Hunter also known as Dark Hunter, is the main character in the Villain.net. He was once and ordinary schoolboy until he opened an email that contained a link to Villain.net . Jake then began his carer as a Superviallin, joining forces with the villain Basilisk, who had been moulding Jake for that exact purpose, however, Jake ultimately abandoned Basilisk and was imprisoned at Diablo Island Penitentiary, during which he earned his code name "Dark Hunter". Since then Jake spends his time trying to hunt down his families memories. Appearance Jake has blonde hair. Biography Jake lived with his parents all his life, during his birth, Basilisk took a DNA sample from Jake and used it to revitalize his powers, this left Jake with a small scar on his wrist. As Jake grew up, he was molded by Basilisk into becoming a bully, picking on those weaker than himself. Jake made friends with three other bullies Anthony Culkin aka Big Tony, Raymond Olson aka Knuckles, and Warren Feddle aka Scuffer. Despite having a good family life, Jake never felt quite right. Council of Evil The Dark Hunter The Dark Hunter is the nom de guerre Jake uses once he becomes a super villain. It is under this name that he interacts with other supervillains and superheroes. It is often shortened to just Hunter, especially by people who have had a lot of interaction with Jake, such as Chameleon. The Dark Hunter is one of the Hero foundation's most wanted supervillains, as well as the only person ever to have (allegedly) broken out of the Superhero prison, Diablo island, by themselves, without any assistance. Relationships Chameleon Chameleon is Jake's Arch Nemesis- He was frozen in an amber coloured solid during 'Dark Hunter' and has since become a similar villain to Jake- i.e, only serves their own interests. He is also one of the few enemies Jake has to survive his encounters with Jake, as by the end of 'Collision Course' his body wasn't found. Beth Hunter/Reaper Jake's sister and so far one of four people he would think twice about before killing, she was first encountered as a threat in 'Power Surge', where, in their first encounter he cut her hand off. When he restored his family's memories at the end of the book, he couldn't restore her's, and she was separated from her parents. She looked up to Chameleon, and it was only when Eric Kirby himself told her the truth that she accepted it. She then died attacking Chameleon. Orsina Moretti An Italian girl who first appeared in Collision Course, she was a Downloader from Forge who changed sides and decided to help Jake half way through the book. She started off badly with Lorna, because they both liked Jake and he liked both of them, and she was partly responsible for locking her up in Forge headquarters, they eventually warmed to each other and met up with Jake shortly after he had defeated Necros, Chameleon, and leech, and had saved the world. Lorna Wilkinson Toby Wilkinson's sister, she has appeared in every Book in either series. She is a Hero/Anti-hero who also happens to be Jake Hunter's girlfriend. She realizes that she cannot bluntly stop Jake, so instead she tries to limit the damage of his actions. She is very conscious of the value of everything, and is more like her friend Pete Kendall in attitude towards superpowers than her brother Toby. Powers and Abilities Due to the fact that Jake hunter's DNA is now part of the V-net system Jake is capable of absorbing many powers from the site and store some of them for seemingly indefinite amount of time in his body. He is also able to mix and match the abilities in his body to create new and never seen before powers. As this is a feat no other super has ever done before, the HERO foundation want to capture Jake to study him while the COE decided to embrace Jake and put him on the council. However, it is revealed that they are studying him, by injecting nanobots into him everytime he accessed Villain.net. By the end of 'Collision Course' Jake has gained control over the Core Power for Gravity, making him one of the most powerful individuals on the planet. After being hit by an EMP wave his powers 'Glitched', and he started to gain and lose random powers. Jake's only real weaknesses are compassion for his family and friends, and the side effects of his powers. That said, if they betray him, like he believed Lorna had in Collision Course, he becomes vengeful and willing to kill them. He is addicted to the powers on Villain.net, and it is stated that he would die without them. Even before he gained the core power over gravity, he was the second most powerful individual on the planet, after Lord Eon. His only rival in terms of sheer power was Pete Kendall, who he used to bully incessantly. However, after Pete lost his abilities to Nanomite, and he gained the core power, he is now unrivalled. Category:Downloader Category:Villain Category:Council of Evil Member Category:Living Character Category:Ultimate Weapon Category:Male Character Category:Rogue Category:Hunter Family Category:Core Power User Category:Diablo Island Penitentiary Inmate Category:Pendant Holder Category:Jake Hunter’s Gang Category:Jake Hunter’s Team